


Ventilation

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: The Ventilation Series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Nines are brothers, Father-Son Relationship, First Aid, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, I mean it's Hank and Gavin so..., Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: The android leaned over the table, panic on his face as he tried again and again to suck in a breath, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t,he couldn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t-





	Ventilation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea someone wanted to see happen, but wasn't too comfortable in writing and posting it themselves. I tried my best and this was the result x  
Non-sexual choking ahead, don't like, don't read xxx Hope you enjoy at least <3

This week it was brownies.

Every week, on a Monday, someone would bring in some kind of sweet treat to help liven up the place a bit, something to just help start the day off a little bit better.

Last week it had been doughnuts, and before that cinnamon swirls, but no one knew who it was.

Since androids couldn’t eat, they also brought in some Thirium jellies, which dissolved as they ate them, turning back into normal Thirium. It was a sweet gesture. And due to the kindness of the person behind the act, Connor didn’t look at the cameras. He didn’t see the need to. He wished he could thank the person though.

This Monday, however, most of the officers had grabbed their share of the treat, leaving just Connor, Nines and Gavin in the breakroom.

The RK900 didn’t see the need to indulge in silly acts like eating the jellies, when he could just drink normal Thirium, when and if he needed it. Seeing Connor light up though at the thoughtfulness brought a warmth through his chest, and he went along with it when Connor handed some over. Both had been smitten since.

Gavin eyed the two in front of him, watching them eat the jellies when a thought crossed his mind.

“Hey, Tin cans!” He called out, grabbing their attention. “How come you don’t ever eat this shit?” He held up the hand with his brownie in it, before taking a bite.

“Androids cannot consume human food as of this moment, Detective.” Conan answered, already on his way to leave the breakroom and head back to work.

As he left, Connor sat down at one of the tables, munching happily on his treats when Gavin turned his attention to him.

“But you’re eating that?”

Connor looked up at him.

“Mhm.” He confirmed, finishing what was in his mouth.

“I don’t get it. If you can eat that then you can eat this.”

Connor frowned at him.

“No…I wasn’t made to be able to consume human food like a YK500 model was. These dissolve back into Thirium when I ‘eat’ them.” The android motioned his hands into air quotes when he said eat. It was close enough.

Gavin scoffed.

“_Sure_. Here, try one.” The human detective stepped closer to the RK800, holding out another brownie towards him.

“I’d love to, detective, but I _can’t_.”

Reed pushed the brownie close to his face, making Connor lean back a bit, a look of confusion crossing his face.

“Stop being a fucking pussy. You’ve just been sat there eating those so I know you can eat. It goes to the same place so I don’t see the issue.” He pushed it closer towards the android.

“Det-detective, stop. I _cannot_ eat that, really!” He tried to push the hand away and stand but the human had moved to stand in front of him, stopping him from being able to get up.

“Just eat it and I’ll stop, Jesus. What’s the big deal?”

Connor swore he was talking to a brick wall.

“The ‘big deal’ detective, is that I can’t eat it! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!”

Connor could easily just push the human to the side, stand up, and walk back to his desk. He really could. However, after the revolution…he avoided contact like that. Violence was very rare coming from the brunette, and even a simple push would make him cringe. He didn’t like it; he didn’t want to be the dangerous machine he was made to be. So he rarely fought back.

“You have a fucking throat or something and you drink Thirium so you can eat this.”

Reed stepped closer, practically shoving the treat in Connor’s face.

Connor’s forensics program started running immediately as the cake touched his tongue, his sensors sending a detailed report of what exactly it contained and that Reed had touched it recently.

The large amount however, compared to the usual sample was too much for his body to handle, and it tried to expel what had been almost instinctively swallowed.

Connor pushed the detective away without a second thought, before wincing when he realised what he’d done.

This train of thought didn’t last very long as his systems tried to stimulate a cough, but to no avail.

The brownie had crumbled in his mouth, caking up the sides of the beginning of his airway, preventing his ventilation biocomponents from taking a breath to expel the obstruction. Instead, it had managed to bring down the cake a little further. It had completely blocked off his airway.

A couple of errors began to slowly appear in his vision, and his yellow LED began to flicker red.

Connor raised a hand to his throat, rubbing it tentatively in hopes it would help dislodge what had gotten stuck. It didn’t.

Gavin, completely unaware of the android’s predicament, just smirked and huffed.

“Fucking told you…goddamn plastics…” He murmured, before starting to leave the breakroom, muttering to himself.

Connor’s systems were beginning to go haywire. His inability to take a breath was suddenly terrifying.

Sure, androids didn’t really _need_ to breathe, but the constant and repetitive action was a form of ventilation and was calming, Connor and Nines both finding it easier to calm down after taking a deeper breath. And now he couldn’t. And not on his own terms.

The realisation caused him to try harder, but his systems couldn’t trigger a cough without air.

Connor’s LED went red.

The android leaned over the table, panic on his face as he tried again and again to suck in a breath, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t, _he couldn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t-_

“…Plastic?”

Gavin had turned back around, hearing an odd sound emanating from the android behind him.

He turned to see Connor, LED flashing a rapid red with wide eyes as he held a hand to his throat. The desperate look in his eyes was slightly alarming. Not that he would admit that.

“You…you good?”

Connor frantically shook his head, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe_, and all he wanted was Hank and he wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with Sumo but he couldn’t do anything right now because he _just couldn’t breathe._

Connor felt his ventilation biocomponents beginning to strain at the sheer force he was putting them under to just take one breath, and the lack of air was beginning to affect his systems.

His core temperature was beginning to rise, his chances of overheating increasing the longer he went without ventilation. His outright panic wasn’t helping matters and he just wanted it all to stop.

“Shit, you choking?”

Connor sent an incredulous expression to the detective, but was too afraid to stay mad for long.

“Shit, shit…” The detective mumbled to himself, before stepping out into the doorway of the breakroom.

“Hey Anderson! Your plastic pet needs help!”

“Oh, what now, Reed? You’d better leave the kid alone for fuck’s sake.” The Lieutenant responded in turn, twisting to glare at his work colleague.

“Fuck off! He’s choking or some shit!”

That got Hank’s attention.

“He what?!”

The older man stood up abruptly, quickly making his way over to the break room at the same time as Nines, the android having heard the conversation and was concerned.

Entering the breakroom, Hank immediately zoned in on the kid, the boy desperately trying to take a breath of air, but not succeeding.

The two locked eyes, and Hank’s heart broke. The panic and fear in those warm brown eyes was unmistakable.

“Connor…”

Before Hank could fully react, Conan had strided over, lifting his predecessor out of the chair and wrapping an arm around his chest from behind to stop him from falling over. He then lifted up his other hand, and brought it down firmly between the RK800’s shoulder plating.

Connor jerked forward, but remained to be struggling. Another blow was given with the same outcome. The final three were delivered and the tears began to fall.

Error after error was popping up on his HUD, and his rising temperature from lack of air was beginning to affect his gyroscope. He was becoming really lightheaded.

His panic increased as he knew his vision was beginning to flicker out, but he couldn’t outwardly react. The fatigue and light-headedness that was taking over his body was consuming, and he just wanted it to end. _He wanted to be able to breathe._

Connor’s other hand came up to his throat, as if it could get rid of the obstruction from the outside, as if it were hands doing the damage and not a fucking piece of human food.

Nines by now had switched tactics and had readjusted his hands. He made a fist with one and grasped it tightly with the other around Connor’s torso, before he quickly and firmly pulled the single fist in and up, the motion sending force throughout the brunette’s body.

The first abdominal thrust was over, and again, Connor jerked violently, but otherwise didn’t improve. A second one, then a third with no change. Two more were given and then the whole process started all over again.

The first back blow.

Connor kept on trying to inhale, but it wasn’t working, it wasn’t working, it was-

The second.

His chest hurt, his ventilation biocomponents straining, and it was taking a toll on his body.

The third.

He felt like he was going to die. He didn’t want to die.

Nines growled, giving up on that and starting the Heimlich manoeuvre again.

Connor felt his body go weak, and he would have dropped to his knees harshly if it hadn’t been for Conan holding him up.

Feeling the sudden change in weight, Nines gently guided Connor to his knees, before performing his last abdominal thrust.

Connor’s body jerked and heaved as the force sent the blockage away from his airway, the strained ventilation components finally able to inhale normally again, causing a coughing fit in the young kid.

Relaxing back on his knees in relief, Conan put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, the other hand rubbing his back as the smaller model continued to cough up the treat.

“You’re okay now, Connor.”

Hank was hovering over the two of them, rightfully worried when Nines spoke up again.

“What happened?”

Connor glanced at the human detective, but didn’t say anything.

Seeing this, Nines looked at the cameras in the room, before turning to fix Gavin with a pointed look.

“We both told you that androids couldn’t eat human food, Detective.”

Nothing more was needed to be said before Hank spun around and fixed the younger human with a sharp glare.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“_What_? All I wanted was to know if you were having me on. You drink that blue shit all the time and eat those…things. So why not this?”

“Detective. Connor told you that those jellies dissolve, turning back into regular Thirium as we eat them, so it is just like drinking from a normal pouch. The brownie would have coated and blocked off the entrance to our ventilation system, which is what happened here.”

Gavin just stared at him.

“I…I thought you tin cans didn’t need to breathe?” He asked as a question, so much a statement.

“Not in the sense that humans do, no. But it is vital for our ventilation systems to work, preventing overheating and keeping us calm.” At that thought, Nines kept his hand on his brother’s shoulder, and both Hank and him turned to look at Connor, said android remaining silent throughout.

Connor had his eyes closed, his body inhaling deeply like an oxygen-starved human. One of his hands was still up by his neck, feeling the phantom obstruction and panic in the back of his mind.

“You alright now, kid?” Hank spoke up, getting down on one knee in front of him, one hand going to his free shoulder.

Connor looked up at him and nodded silently, a trembling hand reaching out and grabbing at Hank’s jacket.

Taking the hint, Hank wrapped the android in a hug, Nines letting go and standing up, fixing Gavin with a glare again.

“I would advise you to not try forcing someone into eating something again. I’m sure you wouldn’t have done it had Connor been human.”

Hank froze at this.

“You fucking _what_?”

Leaving the embrace, Hank marched over to the younger human, as Connor went to hug Nines.

“Thank you…” He whispered, Nines humming as he felt a wave of love and gratitude wash over him as they initiated an interface.

And Hank promptly punched Reed.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2, with Gavin helping out. We'll see. Xxx


End file.
